Legend Incarnate
by BattleCharger
Summary: Naruto is being driven out of Konohagakure when he was just sic years old. Following a mysterious voice, he stumbles upon an underground cathedral and there, he will start his training to be a Legend like no other. He would conquer all that oppose him!
1. Chapter 1: Escape and Discovery

**Bonjour people! I just wanted to get this Idea out of my head and have a second story! Hooray! two update in one day... though they are quite short... forgive me! Anyways, a little note for all**

**(Note 1: This is a Naruto x FF VII Xover with some elements of other anime's like maybe powers and stuff...)  
>(Note 2: Naruto would be godly strong... like my other fic... if you so happen to read this please read my other fic!)<br>****(Note 3: This would also be a Naruto harem fic... but the Lemons wont happen until the story builds up and Naruto at least meets the girls... and review which girls you want me to add... no limit for now)  
>(Note 3: This will be a Sasuke, Sakura (Dont add her to the harem!) and Kiba bashing... and maybe slight Konoha Council bashing... I just dont like them soooo no like... dont read)<br>(Note 4: Yeah... I accept flames sooo if you want to criticize my work go ahead but don't overkill it or else I would ignore it...)**

**Enjoy this fic... maybe **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>**: Escape and Discovery**

**~ Streets of Konoha ~ Midnight ~**

Small, nearly inaudible, steps could be heard in the quite night of Konohagakure No Sato; followed by a stamped of steps with shouts of 'Demon!' 'Die you Monstrous Nightmare!' 'Let's finish what the Yondaime started!' you know... the lot. Now some might wonder why there's a stampeded happening in the middle of the night but this night is special... to some but to the one that is producing those small, nearly inaudible steps, this is his Nightmare. The stampede of foots and bodies are chasing after a small six year old boy wearing what appear to be rags for a shirt and a dirty pair of shorts. The boy is clearly short for his age and obviously malnourished if you can see pass the rag. This boy is one Uzumaki Naruto; Jichuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, not that he knows of it... yet. And right now, he's running for his life... Why? Because today is October 10th and the 6th anniversary of the defeat of Kyuubi.

Naruto always wonder why everyone hates him. Why everyone wants him dead. Why everyone are always after his head; calling him 'Demon' and other names that shall not be stated in this story, all those glares and hateful words that the villagers throw at him. He knew that it only becomes worse during his birthday. He couldn't take it anymore! Even though he promised hi Ji-san to be Hokage of this village; he can't take anymore of the abuse he has suffered for the past 4 years (He's six... he won't remember what happen when he was just a couple of years old... I don't remember anything below... 10 years old... I move around too much sooo yeah... blame my dad...)

With that thought in mind, he rushed to the gates with unrivalled determination and with energies he didn't know he possessed. Looking back for a quick glimpse of who's following him, he realized (to his relief) that the civilians have given up on chasing him and now only the Ninja's that follow which only consist of 6 Genins, 3 Chunins and 2 Jounins. Now some might wonder why a six year old boy would be happy to be chased by Ninja of Chunin or Jounin calibre; well if you're Naruto, the less people there are, the less pain he would feel later.

Naruto ran and ran as fast as he could, mind you that the Ninja's are catching only due to the fact that their using chakra to enhance their speed. They haven't caught our blonde hero yet are due to the fact that their mostly drunk... sober enough to run but still drunk and their chasing no normal boy. He chasing who has near unlimited energy and the experience of running from mobs since the day he could run straight without hitting the wall/pole/table leg/chair leg/someone etc...

After a few turns and sprints, Naruto finally manage to see the Main Gate of Konoha. Using all the energy he has left within him, He made a final sprint out of the gate. The guards on duty did not bother to even stop Naruto as he left since they thought that the Demon would die either by starvation, the wild animals or enemy/missing Ninja he might come across. The Ninja's that have been chasing Naruto stopped as they approached the Main Gate

"Shouldn't we chase after him?" asked an newly promoted Genin

"No, let the animals or other wild things that linger in the woods take care of that Bastard Demon!" said one of the Jounin. With that, the group that have chased Naruto returned to their respective homes or areas to enjoy the rest of the night whilst the Guards returned to their duty; although begrudgingly.

**~ With Naruto ~ A few kilometre away from Konoha ~ (trying to be realistic here)**

Naruto kept running and running until he slowly came to a stop. Making his way to a hollow tree, he leaned against it and let sleep over take him. A few hours later found Naruto slowly waking up due to an unknown whispering to him and disturbing him of his peaceful nap. Well... as peaceful as it can get when you're in the middle of god-knows where lying on a tree with no pillow and blanket. Anyways, He heard the voice to tell him to move, to walk, to run towards a certain location North-East of where he is currently standing. Deciding that he has nowhere else to go and nothing to lose, he followed the mysterious voice that has a feminine edge to it.

He has been walking for hours or so, not really bothered to count the number of time have passed while walking. He walked and walked and walked; following the mysterious voice like a baby follows the voice of his/her mother (This part is actually/somewhat true... it has something to do later on... hehehe). Walking past some brushes and thick/shallow branches of the great trees of Hi No Kuni, he manage to stumble upon the clearing where the voice became louder and more clearer for Naruto to hear.

'Walk towards the middle of the clearing, take two steps to your left and one to your right and stomp your foot twice' said the voice that now clearly belongs to a woman.

Doing as the voice told, Naruto walked towards the middle of the clearing, took two steps to his left, one to his right and stomped his foot twice. Just as he finished the last stomp, a hidden door appeared in the middle of the clearing and emerging from the door is a stairwell that led underground (duh!). The stairwell being lit buy a bunch of torches every couple of metres or so.

'Follow the stairwell down and you shall get your reward' said the voice (P.S. there is nothing perverted in this text... and some may think some dirty thoughts because of this... I should know... because I did... LOL... sorry if I disturb some readers about this... it's just the way I am... :P)

Following the voice that have led him here, he took slow and easy steps down the stairwell. It took an hour for him to reach the bottom of the stairwell and estimated that he is at least 150 metres below the ground... furthest he's been that's for sure. When he reached the bottom, he was surprised, no... Shocked... eh... OVERWHELMED at what he is seeing before his very eyes; a huge building which could only be described as a cathedral that could easily reach 100 metres, as tall, if not, taller than the Hokage Tower. Its design and shape could be described as breath taking, something this humongous underground, it's really an amazing sight to see. It seems to have taken the shape of a mosque like structure and have a large tower-like structure in the middle of it. (Yeah umm... you have to see the picture on my profile because it's really hard to describe a cathedral... especially this one...). He could clearly see the whole structure with his small, crystal blue eyes.

Which brings him to another question, how could he see when he's underground? His thoughts were answered by the same voice that has leaded him here.

'Along the walls of this cavern, there are seals that have been place by your predecessor to act like it is the sky from above. Here you could find everything you ever need. River for drinks and bath, animals to hunt and skin, etc' said the voice.

"Wow... Hey wait a minute, why did you lead me here? Who are you and what do you mean predecessor?" said Naruto out loud

'Because young Naruto, you are The Destined One, The Child of Prophecy, The Saviour of The World and –' She was interrupted by Naruto "What are you talking about? I'm not this, this Saviour or Destine One, I'm just a Demon... or so everybody says" stated Naruto with sadness

'No child' came the soothing voice of the mysterious women 'You are not a Demon, just a boy condemned to a life of pain and misfortune bestowed upon you by your village leader' which cause Naruto to get confused "Huh?" was his smart reply

'Let me explain. Six years ago, the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked your village; now you may have heard that the Yondaime killed but in fact, no mortal could ever kill a Demoness no matter how weak the demon is and thus the Yondaime used the next available option. He sealed it into a newborn baby, a baby that have just been recently had it umbilical cord cut off from the womb of its mothers, and that baby-' "was me" finished Naruto as he finally put two and two together. All the glares, mistreatment and beating in his short six year of life was because of an oversize fox with nine tails sealed in his gut. All the pain he has been through because of something he didn't even do. He felt defeated, he doesn't know who to be angry at here, which to blame or who to hold on to as tears of sadness and pain escaped his eyes. All the years of pain and suffering has finally escaped as he wept silently to himself. He finally found an answer to his main problem and question.

It took a few minutes for him to finish crying but eventually he managed to ease the pain by changing the topic "Why me?" asked Naruto in which the only answer he got was 'You must wait for a few years until I would be able to answer that my Dear, just be patient and all shall be revealed. Now, you must be tired from all the walking and running; please enter the cathedral and follow my durections' stated the voice as the big giant door of the cathedral slowly opened to reveal the inside that look like it is meant for royalty on par with the Daimyo's league.

Following the instruction of the voice, Naruto made his way towards what he thought to be the master bedroom and was amazed yet for the third time in one day of the sheer size of the room. It like five times the size of the Hokage's Office with sculptures and pictures of warriors and maidens alike. The room filled with intricate design of trees, animals and other knick knacks. The bed seemed like it could fit 10 people comfortably and still have space for more. There are tables and mirrors in certain parts of the room and a door that may lead to the bathroom.

'Now my Dear, go and take a bath and open the closet. There you will find your night gown and have a nice, well deserved sleep and I will talk to you in the morning when you're fully rested' said the voice

"Alright umm... I just realized that I never asked for your name soooo... What's your name?" asked a curious Naruto followed by a nice, heavenly giggle that escaped the lips of the voice 'Its okay my Dear, all is forgiven, since you asked, My name is Jenova, Nice to meet you Young One'

"Oh, that's a nice name Jenova-chan. Though it's quiet foreign for me" replied Naruto not noticing the blush on Jenova's cheek due to the suffix. Not that he could see her but she did blush inside her... umm... capsule? And with that, Naruto headed into the bathroom that is similar to the one a five star hotel provide in its suite only way bigger and more intricate design on the walls.

(You're gonna have to imagine the bedroom and bathroom and the other rooms of the cathedral cause I don't even know if they have a kitchen... do they? I mean it's really hard for me to describe something that I have never been in and only seen in pictures... well I have been in one but that was ages ago and I didn't ask if there's a kitchen in there... I was on a tour and that is when I was still the good boy :P)

After he took a nice long shower, he climbed the soft silk bed and let sleep and tiredness claim his.

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap! Woohoo! second fiction alright! Anyways, hope you enjoy this slightly short chapter... Just wanna get the prologue done so that... yeah... anyways... If you would like to <strong>REVIEW ON THE GIRLS FOR THE HAREM!<strong> and **SOMETHING USEFUL FOR THE STORY LIKE AN IDEA THAT YOU MIGHT WANT ME TO ADD!** please Review it!... I also appreciate good motivational words... If you didnt read my profile... Im a very... very lazy person... its a wonder why I walk to school or write this... hehhee anyways

**REVIEW REVIEW PLZZ!**

**BATTLECHARGER - TRANSFORM AND RISE UP! WOOHOO!**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelation

**Bonjour! I am presenting to you the second chapter of Legend Incarnate! Woohoo! can I get a cheer? no?... okay... well a few Notifications**

**(Note 1: This is a godly Powerful Naruto Fic... with a harem... and I need you guys to actually review the girls you want to see as part of the harem... and there is no limit... yet)**

**(Note 2: This fic consist of Sasuke, Sakura (don't add her to the harem), Kiba, Most of the population of the village and the Konoha's Council Bashing... and just SLIGHT Kushina Bashing... she is alive... and abandoned Naruto... but all Kushina fans chillax! she will redeem herself and MAYBE be apart of the harem... If I get enough riviews... for those of you who likes the characters that would be bashed above... sorry... I dont like em at all!)**

**(Note 3: This fic will consist of OOC like Hinata wont be as shy... or Naruto wont be that stupid... or stupid at all)**

**(Note 4: I would stop writing fics for a while cause school starts in two days and exam in two weeks... I wanna pass so I would halt this and my other fic for a while... maybe one more update... who knows... if I get enough reviews to raise my spirit... YEAH~~!)**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter and do please riview... I accept compliments and criticism but over criticize me or i will ignore it... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Revelation<strong>

**~ Two Days Later ~**

Waking to the feeling of silk and a soft bed have been a blowing experience for one Uzumaki Naruto. Having lived a life of constant danger in not only being in a Ninja village where killing is considered to be 'normal' but also because he contains the villages most hated enemy, The Kyuubi No Kitsune. Due to this fact, Naruto's... life, for lack of a better term, has been more than unpleasant; having to constantly sleep with one eye open so that assassins wouldn't kill him during his sleep, or mobs and mobs of civilians ransacking his apartment of what little he had. Life was unfair for our little hero but that is about to change.

Back to where we left of, Naruto was waking up to the feeling of soft silk and a comfortable bed which is highly strange for he has been on the run and constantly aware of his surrounding since he was four years old but now, he feel completely at ease, having no worries, Hakunamatata. Slowly lifting his well rested head on the soft pillows he took a look at his surroundings and almost ran out the door when the memory of last night's event came crashing into him like a ton of bricks. He's finally out of Konoha, he followed a voice towards an underground cavern and saw a massive Cathedral and 'met' "Jenova-chan!" screamed the blond

'ahh, I see your finally awake Young One. How was your sleep?' asked the soothing voice of Jenova

"So it wasn't a dream... phew. It was one of the best sleeps I had ever had! I want to thank you so much for actually helping me Jenova-chan" said the blonde in gratitude

'That's alright Naruto-kun, I am merely helping the Chosen One reach his potential. Now, if you don't mind, would you go take a shower, get change and come down to the dining room, which is on the hallway to your left, and come have breakfast. You must be straving for sleeping two days straight' replied Jenova

"All righ-"his words were cut off when he realized "Two days straight? Was I really that tired?" questioned Naruto

'I wouldn't be surprised if you slept for a whole week considering what you have been through' said Jenova 'Now hush, hush, shower and come down for breakfast, there shall be a cereal box in the cupboard with preservations seals on them and some milk in the fridge'

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

Coming out of the bedroom after a nice warm shower and putting on his new clothing that magically appeared in the closet (Just think casual civilian indoor clothes. He will get a better outfit once he finishes his training though). He made his way to the dining room to get himself some cereal and maybe a piece of fruit if they have any.

It took a minute to actually find the dining room in a Cathedral and another minute to find a chair high enough for him to reach the cupboards but in the end, He managed. Sitting down in the long rectangle shaped table that is fit for Kings and Queens; or Daimyos of several countries, he put his small yet healthy breakfast together and ate in silence, not knowing what to say since He's always been on his own ever since he was young... or younger.

Finishing up his breakfast, he put in the sink to wash when the tap magically turned itself on and began to wash the bowl and spoon. Getting out of his shock, he decided to ask a question "Why is the plate washing itself? Is this whole place alive? Jenova-chan?"

'Why yes it is Naruto-kun. That is the only way I could keep this place nice and clean with not even a speck of dust in sight. All brooms, cutlery and basically anything here are sentient... in which they have a mind of their own but will only listen to the owner of the Cathedral... which is you' replied Jenova

"Wow" came the voice of Naruto as he was amazed that such a thing existed in this small world.

(The cutlery and stuff in the Cathedral are like the ones in the Disney Cartoon – Beauty and the Beast... only they don't talk... or have faces)

Realizing something Naruto asked "Hey Jenova-chan, how come I haven't seen your face at all? Do you have one... Are you scared of me? What are you anyways? And what would we do now?"

'Hmm, Well, If you want to see me, all you have to do is go down the hall until you reach the main lobby, there you will find a swirl symbol (Uzumaki Swirl), one you're in the middle of it, bite you thumb until you draw blood on it and wipe it across the symbol. There you will find the answer you seek and I shall explain the rest when you see me' said Jenova

Nodding to the instructions, Naruto made his way to the main lobby, which took awhile since he is not used to the Cathedral but thanks to the guidance of Jenova and his ability to learn from his mistakes in an instant, he arrived. Walking towards the swirl and swiping his blood across the symbol, he waited patiently for it to react which didn't take long since the edges of the symbol started to move underground to reveal that the swirl is actually a platform. (Like Hellboy One, where Myres first came into the business).

Looking around, he is amazed that there is an underground facility in an underground hose... He didn't think that it was possible... until now. Amazed that such technology exist here, he didn't realized that the platform have stopped in what looked like the floor. (Place is like the base from Hellboy and Hellboy's room is Jenova's room... only neater).

'Now that you have arrived to the underground training facility, walk straight ahead of you and there you will find a metal door. Scan your finger on the screen and the door shall open' said Jenova

Following Jenova's instruction, he did what was told. The massive metal door opened with an audible 'hizz'. Once it was fully opened, He entered the barely lit room carefully; having had bad experiences with similar situation as this, He knew not to let his guard down. When he entered in what he assumed was the middle of the room, he saw it. A capsule of sorts with crystal green liquid of sorts that looked beautiful. Being the curious boy he was, He decided that he would get a better look on what inside which brings us to find young Naruto searching around the room for a stool or a chair to help him. Finding a coffee table, he decided that it was stable and strong enough to support his weight.

Reaching the capsule, he dragged the table until it is nearly touching the 'door' and carefully climbed on top of the table where he took a sneak peek on what was inside. Slowly making his way to the only window that he could find, he saw a beautiful figure that made him gasp in surprise and fell onto the cold hard floor. Never in his short year of life had he ever seen a figure so beautiful, Her Silver White hair shone like the Moon's Ray, her perfect heart shaped face complete with a cute note a pink cheery lips. Her body looked like it was sculptured from a perverted Roman God completely with D-Cup Breasts and an hour-glass figure that would put and actual hour-glass to shame... (I don't know breasts size sooo sorry if it is either too small or too big for your liking... and the hour-glass thing... I don't know how to describe them...)

He would have died of blood loss if the figure in the capsule did not wear a Royal Silver Kimono that did almost nothing in concealing her cleavage. The only women that would have come close to having her beauty would be the women with red eyes (Kurenai Yuuhi), the one with a trench coat (Anko Mitarashi), the one with three dogs and her mother that has a feral quality to it (Hana and Tsume Inuzuka).

(Naruto doesn't know the names of the ladies because he is afraid that if he talks to them people might think that he is harassing them or they might beat him)

Getting out of his shock by an angelic giggle that came from no one but Jenova he asked "Jenova-chan, is the body in the capsule you?"

Getting a sad sigh from Jenova she replied 'Yes Young One, that is my body, I am only able to communicate with you because of you high level of Mako energy from you descendant from your father's side'

"Wow, you're really pretty Jenova-chan" exclaimed the blond which caused Jenova to blush inside her capsule.

'Thank you very much Naruto-kun' said Jenova

"Sooo, what now? Maybe I should get you out of there... it must be cramped! And I owe you for bringing me here soo let do it" Making his way to the capsule and grasping what looked to be the handle, he was about to pull when a sudden 'NO!' coming from Jenova stopped him

'No, not yet Naruto-kun, as much as I would like to be free, you don't have enough power to actually open this capsule, The key to opening this capsule is to have equal if not more Mako energy than what is stored inside this capsule and me. Only then would you be able to open this capsule without injuring yourself and me' came the sudden voice of Jenova

"Then how do I get more Mako energy? I want to know that way you could be free!" said the blond

'I appreciate your thoughts Naruto-kun but it would take a while and lots of training and years for you to be able to actually gain Mako energy let-' she was interrupted by Naruto saying "I don't care! I want to get you out of there for saving my life and providing me with this cathedral! It's the least I could do" He got on both knees and begged "Please teach me how to gain Mako energy and become powerful so that no one could hurt me anymore!" said a desperate Naruto

Now some might wonder why the blond is actually begging Jenova to train him so that he could release her but when you live a life like Naruto's where you are constantly hated and the only people that actually care about you could be counted in one finger, you would do anything for someone who saved you from that darkness by showing him kindness like no other; just how Jenova did.

Taking a long sigh, Jenova replied 'Very well, I would train you, but be warned that I would not be kind to you when you train, I would not spoil you and I would only compliment you when you actually did something spectacular! Do you understand me?'

"Hai! Sensei!"

'Very well, now I know you have so many questions and I have said that I will give you the answers so please, ask away' said Jenova

"Do you know who my parents are? If they love me? Or did they hate me like the rest of the villagers?" said Naruto with a tone of sadness and pain as he thought that his parents didn't want him for the Kyuubi that have been sealed inside of him

*sigh*'Yes, I know who your parents are but like I said before, I would not state it until you are ready but if you want to know if they love you... I could tell your Dad did, he is a very honourable man that protected you from the Kyuubi, but your mother, I'm very sorry child' replied Jenova with a hint of sadness for Naruto in the end

As for Naruto himself? He was devastated... His mother didn't want him, but his Dad did, at least he has one parent that wants him, and that is enough for him, if his mother doesn't want him, then he'll just have to make sure that she would pay for abandoning him to the wolves that is the villagers and ninja of Konoha, He would make her see that abandoning him would be her biggest mistakes!

Comming out of his stupor, he asked "Does that mean my mum think I'm a Demon too? Did she leave after the sealing? Is she even alive? I want to meet her? I want to ask why she abandons me! I want to beat the living shit out of her so that she realized her mistake! I'll prove her wrong!" stated Naruto with determination laced in every word he spoke

'hush child, I understand you hatred for her and I would like her to burn in hell but you must understand that it is human nature to fear the unknown. But I shall answer your question, Yes, your mother thought you are the Demon and took your twin sister away. I do not know her location but all shall be revealed in time Young One. You shall have your vengeance once you are properly trained so be patient okay Naruto-kun?' said Jenova in a soothing voice to calm Naruto

"All right... for you Jenova-chan" replied Naruto

'Thank you Naruto-kun, now, your next question please'

"Right, What is this place? Its underground an underground Cathedral? And what are you? I mean please explain to me everything" said Naruto

'Well, this place is what you would call your family heirloom; here is where your descendent have stayed for their sleeping quarters thousands of years ago though no one have ever entered this place or the master bedroom, which is the one you slept in, since the one who started this all, your Ancestor, Cloud Strife. And yes, you are correct in assuming that this is an underground facility under an underground Cathedral. This facility acts as the training area for those who have lots of Maki energy but like I said, no one has entered since Cloud Strife. Here you would be able to create your very own sword which is something like a rite of passage for our clan. We create our own sword by using a metal known as Adamantium, which is the strongest know metal and is said to be indestructible, and fuse it with our Chakra and Blood. Of course you would have to study forging and only when you are of right age would you be able to make your own sword. Once you have created your sword, you would have to make your own style from it using the basics stances that we have gathered from centuries ago'

'This Cathedral is a home to one the chosen ones of this clan, For generations this Cathedral have provided shelter and training facilities to all you ancestors and now, it is your turn. The 'roof' of this cavern is filled with seals that replicates the weather and time of the sky above the ground that way is would almost feel like you're living on the surface... only underground. Here you would be able to find outdoor training grounds for several terrains and such'

'As for what I am, well, I can't really tell you about myself until I tell you the whole story so sit down and get comfortable because this may take awhile'

(Insert FF7 Story and all things related to FF7)

**~ Few Hours Later ~**

"Wow" was the only reply that could come out of Naruto's mouth as he finished listening to the story of Zack Fair, Cloud Strife, Genesis, Angeal, and most of all, Sephiroth. These were the people that have caught his attention and he wanted to be just life them!

"That is AN AWESOME STORY! WOW!" Naruto continued rambling about the things that he had heard from Jenova and finding out who or what she was. He was amazed that such things happen centuries ago before the Juubi destroyed it.

(The Juubi acts as an apocalypse for FF7 and the Sage of the Six Paths finds an energy within everyone that is similar to Mako energy during FF7's Time)

'Yes, yes, now calm down Naruto, we are now to discuss your training regime for the next 9 years' stated Jenova

"Huh? Nine years... what do you mean? Am I suppose to go somewhere?" asked a confused Naruto whilst he tilted his head to the side in a cute manner

Resisting the urge to actually break the capsule door and hug Naruto while screaming 'KAWAI!', Jenova said 'Yes, you will be returning to the Village to attend the Genin Exams and before you argue, here my reason. If you want to become the best like the ones that I have told in my story, you need allies and the easiest way to gain them is to be part of a Hidden Village where you would be able to interact with them. But that is not all, once you have at least mastered your style for Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, maybe a little Mako Spell/Jutsu or two, you would travel the Elemental Nations, make a name for yourself and gain experience. All Right?'

"All Right... but could it be any village? I don't think I would enjoy going back to Konoha after what they have done" stated Naruto

'Yes, it could be any Village... Just make sure that you are happy there. Now, where was I? Right, For Nine Years, you will be training in the Cathedral grounds for physical conditioning and Training here to increase your knowledge of this world. I want you to be able to surpass your Ancestors in any ways and form that means when I ask you to give me your 100% in training, I expect 200? Is that clear?' said Jenova with a tone of authority that left no room for arguments!

"Yes! Sensei! I shall do my best to make my Father, Ancestors and You proud! You could count on it!" Shouted an excited Naruto

And so, this is Naruto's life for the next Nine Years. He had been studying every book he could find inside the library of the Cathedral and the Facility, reading things from History, Politics and Jutsu Scrolls. He once stumbles upon a Scroll which contains the 'Forbidden' Shadow Clone Jutsu. Once he read its content, he was amazed that such a jutsu existed and thus, he started practicing only to realize that he is a natural at this kind of things. Being able to make hundreds of Shadow Clones and using them to raid the library and learning everything he could. Once he finished a book, he would re-read it again until he could at least memorise the important contents.

His mind isn't the only thing that have grown, due to the Shadow Clone, he is able to let them do the reading and some doing Kata's for Taijutsu for muscle memory and some doing Chakra Control exercises. Right now, his physical time table consists of Running around the underground cavern 5 times while wearing weights. He would increase the laps by 5 - 10 every 2 – 3 days while increasing the weights by 15 pounds each time he gets used to them. He would also do 20 push ups a day, 25, sit ups, 10 chin ups, and other exercises. He would increase the number of times he does it by 10 every couple of days.

This is his daily exercising routine for the next four years until Jenova called him for an important discussion.

A now 10 Year old Uzumaki Strife Naruto is making his way towards Jenova's Room, he began to wonder what it would be that Jenova wanted from him to make her use such a serious tone. Arriving in front of the capsule, Naruto greeted Jenova "Hey Jenova-chan, what do you need of me? I'm kind of busy with improving my Defensive Kata's for my Taijutsu and-" he was interrupted by Jenova

'Not that I'm not proud that you're improving something that is already considered perfect, but this is a matter than should be completed immediately' Taking a deep breath, Jenova said

'You are ready to make your own sword'

* * *

><p>Another Chapter done! Woohoo! and for any Kushina fans, Sorry about the way she abandons Naruto but dont worry, She will redeem herself... later on in the future...<p>

**I need ideas for the sword... Like the power and what it looks like... I have an Idea but I want to hear your thoughts and ideas for the sword first before I make my decision!...**

**So far for the harem... umm... well review it... and I would see what I can do... Jenova is obviously in it so... yeah**

Till next time... BattleCharger - Mobililze! (dun dun dun)


	3. Notices!

**Bonjour! I just got somethings to say sooo PLEASE READ THIS! AND REVIEW IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS/SUGGESTIONS/COMPLIMENTS/OR INSULTS... thank you**

* * *

><p>This is not a chapter of my fic.. obviously... I just wanna state a few things in this notice.<p>

Exams coming up in a few days so I would not have time to actually continue my story for a while... i really need to pass this year and the need for passing is killing me... I WANNA SLEEP! ITS SOOO TROUBLESOME!

*In the far off distant world of anime... Shikamaru sneezes* "troublesome" he muttered and continued cloud gazing

This is a message to Challenger... if he's reading this: "I won't write any of the challenges that i have stated yet... Exam comes first... and I wanna write a few more chapters for 'Legend Incarnate' and 'Naruto: GN Overdrive' before I start on your challenges so be patient and don't put me on you shit list... or whatever list you got in your profile"

This is a message to VFSNAKE... If he's reading this: "HI! Big fan of your fanfiction! Inspired by you to actually write something... hehehe *HIGH FIVE!* No? Okay... still a big fan... to some other authors out there that may not read this!"

I want to discuss the fate of one Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze... since the majority (of only a few people) have voted that she be bashed (somewhat)... THEN BASHED SHE WILL! But not forever... Maybe the first few times She and Naruto meet... maybe for like 10 – 15 chapters... and someone suggested she be a slave... okay... *anime style shouting* NARUTO WILL FUCK HER TILL HER PUSSY, ASS AND MOUTH HOLE ARE TOO LOSE FOR PLEASURE AND SELL HER OFF TP A SLAVE MARKET! MWAAHAHAHHAHA... I was only joking on the slave market stuff but somewhat serious on the sex slave... :P... we'll see...

Now for the girls in the Harem (DUN DUN DUN)  
>1. Hinata (Seems to be the most popular... and her shyness is a major HOT BONUS!)<br>2. Female Kyuubi (Maybe Overused but still enjoyable)  
>3. Jenova (Starts off as a MotherSister Relationship but builds up to be more than that *gasp*  
>4. Tifa (Because she's hot... and I need some female characters from FF7)<br>5. Aerith (Same reason as above)  
>6. Fu (because I like Tanned Skinned Hot Girls)<br>7. Tsune and Hana (HOT FERAL FEMALE WHOS IN HEAT! AWOOOOOO! PLUS HOT MILF!)  
>8. Kagura (If I can make a good background story for her... and how they will meet... maybe)<br>9. Karin (HOTish, Smart and an awesome sensor! HELL YEAH!)  
>10. Karui (HOT BLOODED AND BEAUTIFUL! WOOHOO!)<br>11. Konan (A definitely MUST!)  
>12. Kurotsuchi (Arranged marriage for peace between countries but blossomed into love... plus her tomboyish attitude is a bonus<br>13. Anko (Love this paring)  
>14. Yugito + Nibi (Hot kittens in bed :P)<br>15. Samui (Busty Blonde! NYESH!)  
>16. Shion (Possibly... to keep the heiress line... overused plot.. i know... cant think of other)<br>17. Tayuya (Of coarse! Story has no meaning without swearing... especially in bed! :P... sorry if i disturb some people)  
>18. Temari (Totally in love with this parring... I like seeing the two of them together.. WHOS WITH ME?)<br>19. Mei TERUMI? (NYESSSSHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT... MILF)  
>20. Ino?... (Dont know... depends on your reviews)<br>21. Kurenai (Same as above...)  
>22. Kushina (To please the readers, I will make Naruto beat her to an inch of her life... she will be Naruto's sex slave where he will fuck her (You guys have read the message above right? Dont wanna repeat myself))<br>23. Naruto's twin (What should I name her? Naomi? Natsumi? What? Help with you reviews please) (What is with people and incestism?... are we all really super perverts?... meh I don't care... im one too :P)  
>24. Lightning (I might try and add her to the harem... if possible... but who knows... I'll try... cause she's hot...<p>

**If you want me to add someone else into the harem please REVIEW! And if you want to comment on the choices or whatever... please do... you can criticize if you want... but don't over criticize it... or I'll ignore it...**

P.S. The harem will not happen until the story is built up... that means they wont get married till the end of the chapter... but there might be some dating between Naruto and the choices above.. but not all... And maybe a few lemons here and there... who know.. if i get ENOUGH REVIEWS... maybe i would.

**Well... thats all I have to say for now... hope you guys will be patient enough to wait for another update of the story till later next month... hehehe enjoy your lives!**

**BattleCharger – Roll OUT! **


	4. Chapter 3: Sword Revealed

**Bonjour! I wanted to update this for a while since I cant bloody concentrate on my exam without finishing this chapter!... I started this out after I published the second chapter... and its been stuck for awhile! There are some notifications that I want to share with you all**

**(Note 1: It seems that there are some that does not enjoy Hinata being in the harem so I will make a poll in my profile whether or not she is in or... not... umm... or I can make up an alternative... which is: Hinata will not 'officially' be in the harem since she is arranged marriage to the stinkin mutt Kiba but his tiny dick cant pleasure her and she saw Naruto pleasure one of his ladies so she will sneak out at night and be with him etc etc without Kiba knowing. She is in the harem but is still not... get it? like friends with benefits only in a higher level... the votes on you guys btw... I right to please the readers.. in a non-sexual kinda way)**

**(Note 2: I have some great ideas for some new fic... My exam finishes at the 21st of November and after that its holiday until February! Hooray! I will write like... two more new stories and one challenge from Challenger which is **The 8th Sword of the Mist since I already have a very clear idea of what sword I'm gonna give Naruto.. again he is going to be godly powerful and have a massive harem)****

****(Note 3: Naruto will not go to Konoha so if those of you who dislike that idea can chill... he might go to Kiri or Ame... havent decided yet... but there is still plenty of time... no worries)****

****(Note 4: The harem has added by one girl... Yuffie... I forgot to put her there in the 'Notices'... hehehe oops... and there would be other ff girls added... soooo sorry if your disappointed... anyways, I MIGHT add Lightning but I need a way for her to end up in the Naruto-verse... and I havent played the game where she is in... My parents took away my PSP, Playstation... etc... and shipped it off to Indonesia where my mothers sister lives... WTF?... and I technically have to life and my friends lives far away from my house... sooo yeah)****

****I havent said this in all my chapters for both stories sooo :I do not own Naruto/FF/Gundam 00... they belong to some genius guy who lives in Japan... lucky bastards!****

****Enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sword Revealed<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

A now 10 Year old Uzumaki Strife Naruto is making his way towards Jenova's Room, he began to wonder what it would be that Jenova wanted from him to make her use such a serious tone. Arriving in front of the capsule, Naruto greeted Jenova "Hey Jenova-chan, what do you need of me? I'm kind of busy with improving my Defensive Kata's for my Taijutsu and-" he was interrupted by Jenova

'Not that I'm not proud that you're improving something that is already considered perfect, but this is a matter than should be completed immediately' Taking a deep breath, Jenova said

'You are ready to make your own sword'

**~ Present ~**

"W-w-what?" Stuttered Naruto. He couldn't believe that He would make his sword now; only after four years of training in both physical and mental aspect. Sure he had finished and mastered his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Kata. He already had the idea of the sword that he wants to make and it excites him to no end to actually have the honour of making his very first sword with the guidance of Jenova-chan. "Are you sure? I mean I might not be ready yet?" asked a nervous Naruto, He already had experience with forging but that was only on the small scale, like Kunais, Shur ikens and a Katana or two but making the sword he had in mind. It going to be a challenge

'Yes, I am quite sure that you are ready. You have been practicing non-stop since we have started. And I believe that now of all times you are ready. Go to the forging room and you shall forge your blade that shall stand (metaphorically) by you for all of eternity, create the sword that shall cut through the thickest of defences go Young One and fulfil your destiny' stated Jenova

With conviction and determination, Naruto made his way to the forging that would be considered as heaven for blacksmiths everywhere. There he could find machines that convert chakra into substances that should be able to forge with the Adamantium, he also found machine that transfers Mako energy to the blade and other machinery.

Getting all his materials ready, which include a big chunk of Adamantium, some tubes that connects to the Mako and Chakra containment unit, and a tube that had seals drawn on the inside to be able to withstand the Yokai of the Juubi; he got ready for work and would spend the next week or two to delicately make his sword. He would do his Ancestors proud!

~**One****Week****Later**

It had been exactly one week since the process of making Naruto's blade, and the result is about to be shown. Stepping out of the forge is a drowsy, smoke covered Naruto as he slowly made his way to Jenova's chamber. On his right hand, he is holding something in the shape of a massive sword or better known as a Zanbatou; though it is covered by a cloth so you can't see the detail yet.

Making his way past the chambers of the underground facility, he had a flashback on how he developed the idea of the sword.

**~ Flashback ~**

Having prepared all the needed materials and equipment, we now find ten year old Naruto sitting on a small mattress Indian Style as he try to meditate whilst channelling what little Mako energy he has on his body (P.S. Naruto has little Mako energy because he hasn't trained in them yet... and its little compared to Jenova's Mako Energy... Just letting you know). You may wonder why he's meditating well, Jenova have said that meditation relaxes the mind and body. With a relaxed mind, it is easier to vision the type of sword you would create. It (the sword) would slowly reveal itself when the mind and body becomes one with the Mako energy that he is slowly but surely releasing.

Taking deep, slow and heavy breath, Naruto tried to relax every cell and muscle in his body, wanting to know the details and specs for the sword. He already had a clear picture of what it would look like... maybe just the outline and some of the designs but nothing major and due to meditation, the idea of the sword would slowly build itself in his mind; like the old saying goes, you don't attack the enemy with a blind eye. You need careful research and information; same goes for making swords.

It took another minute or two for Naruto to actually get the details but he finally managed to succeed. Looking at the sword in mind, he knew that it would perfectly fit his style since the blade that he has managed to form in his mind is for a long and short range heavy arsenal blade (or in short = LASRHA Blade – Pronunciation – LAS-ER-AA Blade :P... silent H. You might not get it now cause there is no description on what it looks like but don't worry, I will describe what it looks like and maybe post a picture on my profile... how do you post one anyways?).

Just as he was about to exit his 'trance' and build his beloved sword, he felt a nudge at the back of his mind and before he knew it, he's in a sewer... a big, creamish-brown sewer? That looks like it hasn't seen the light of day in... ever. Looking around, he saw a three odd pipes; one is a medium size pipe about 15cm in diameter which looks like is has pure blue, with a hint of navy blue, water that seemed to be a little 'hyper', next is a small pipe only 5cm in diameter with crystal green energy that seemed to flow like a calm river in a sunny day, the next is the biggest of the three, 25cm in diameter with crimson, almost blood like water that is too... 'bubbly' and seemed to have a life of its own judging by the way it seemed to stop for a moment when he gazed upon it.

Looking to his right, he sees nothing but darkness, to his left, same result. Deciding that he has nothing to lose in going both ways, he went right... following the opposite 'current' of the pipes above, that may lead to where the 'water' is coming from and maybe an exit, and using it as a medium to get around this huge sewer. What seemed like hours in this barren sewage pipes was only a few minutes as Naruto stopped when he saw a massive gate. So massive that he couldn't see the top of it, or the roof for that matter. He trailed his eyes downwards towards the piece of paper with the word 'Seal' in the middle. He was about to approach the gate and take a look at the 'Seal' when big giant red eyes appeared behind the cage, causing him to flinch in slight surprise, followed by a look of understanding as he put two and two together. This was the Kyuubi's cage. Which means he's in his mind... 'My minds a freaking sewer... great' thought Naruto sarcastically.

"**Hehehehehe****" **Came the chuckle of what is obviously Kyuubi's voice **"****So, ****you ****decided ****that ****now ****is ****the ****time ****that ****you ****finally ****pay ****me****a ****visit; ****I ****am ****honored****" **Said Kyuubi, sarcastically at the end

Naruto just gave him a blank look whilst saying "Hey, it's not like I enjoy entering a sewer... even though it is my mind. And I felt a tug soooo I guess, since you seem surprised that I'm here, that your not the one who called me here... the who did?" Asked a confused Naruto whilst the Kyuubi had a all knowing look on her (Yes, she's in the harem, though Naruto didn't know that she's a she) face as she looked beyond Naruto's confused form. **'****Hmm... ****Has ****he ****awakened ****it ****yet? ****Though ****since ****his ****Mother ****did ****have ****it, ****it****'****s ****not ****surprising ****that ****he**** has ****it ****too...****What ****a ****troublesome ****family ****this K****it ****got****' **thought the Kyuubi

"**All****right, ****I ****know ****your ****there ****so ****whoever ****you ****are, ****come ****on ****out ****or****I****'****ll-****" **She stopped midsentence when she realized she couldn't do anything... **"****or ****the K****it ****here ****would ****drag ****you ****out****" **Stated the Kyuubi

Naruto, realizing that the fox isn't talking to him, turned around and saw a shadow of a figure near the entrance of 'room' that held the prison for the fox. Although Naruto couldn't see the details of the figure, he could tell that it was a guy due to the broad shoulders and flat chest (No offense to ladies who are reading this... if there is any... are there?), though he was almost fooled by the long silvery hair that reach 'his' butt.

"Well, well, well, it seems that my master has finally waked me up. And at such a young age too; impressive" Said the figure in a smooth, deep masculine voice.

"Great... another one in my mind" Muttered Naruto before saying "Okay... there's another guy inside my mind... what am I? Gay?-" Whatever he was about to say next was halted as a loud 'BANG' interrupted him.

"**You ****DARE ****to ****think ****of ****ME ,****the ****Queen ****of ****all ****Bijuu ****as ****a ****MALE? ****How ****dare ****you! ****If ****it ****wasn****'****t ****for ****this ****damned ****seal ****I ****would ****rip ****you ****apart ****limb ****by ****limb, ****then ****I****'****ll ****cut ****off ****your ****balls, ****pluck ****your ****eyes ****out ****and ****shove ****you're ****balls ****into ****your ****eye ****socket ****and ****eyes ****into ****your ****ball ****socket ****then ****I****'****ll ****heal ****it ****and ****rip ****it ****off ****again!****" **Stated a very, VERY angry Kyuubi. What can she say? It's that time of the month again, she hasn't mated in millenniums and she's been living inside a damn sewer for 10 years... and the fact that this... 'Human' thought that all Bijuu's are male! Absurb!

"Wow, wow, calm down! Sheesh, sorry, I didn't know you were a girl because judging from the voice anyone would though that you're a male... Jeez, relax, sorry" Said a frantically panicking Naruto as he apologized over and over again

"Anyways, back to the main topic" Getting a snort from the Kyuubi "Who are you? And what are you doing here? This is my mind and the only way for you to be here is for you to be sealed in me during birth like Kyuubi or..." Naruto was once again interrupted by the figure

"Or have been with you since the day you have developed as a zygote...or maybe a few weeks older...I don't know"

Naruto just stared blankly at him... "I'm really getting a head ache here... I just finished visioning my swords detail... I met the Kyuubi who is a she; I met... you... and now, what?" asked Naruto as he rubbed his temple to sooth the pain.

"Ku,ku,ku,I see that you are not yet ready to learn of what I am boy, So I would leave and return when you are and I shall explain to you everything and Kyuubi, don't tell him any thing yet, after all, it is my job" Stated the figure as he blended into the shadows and disappeared without a trace.

Turning towards Kyuubi, Naruto waited for her explanation

"**Well, ****I ****didn****'****t ****call ****you ****here ****but ****since ****we****'****re ****both... ****here ****right ****now ****let ****us ****properly ****introduce ****ourselves, ****I****'****ll ****go ****first; ****Hello, ****My ****name ****is ****Hikari ****but ****people ****refer ****me ****as ****the ****Kyuubi ****No ****Kitsune ,****My ****likes ****are ****cute ****little ****foxes, ****soft ****plushy ****stuff, ****which ****includes ****the ****sound ****of ****a ****human ****being ****squashed ****under ****my ****paw, ****and... ****I ****rather ****not ****tell ****you ****this ****one ****until ****you****'****re ****older. ****My ****dislikes ****are ****the ****Uchiha****'****s ****and ****that ****masked ****man ****by ****the ****name ****of ****Tobi ****and ****bones. ****My ****hobbies ****are ****crushing ****buildings ****and ****brushing ****my ****fur. ****My ****dream ****for ****the ****future ****is ****to ****find ****the ****most ****worthy ****of ****men ****to ****mate ****with ****me ****and ****start ****a ****family****"** The Kyuubi finished her introduction with a dreamy sigh

Naruto mostly sweat dropped at some of her intro, especially her likes; clearing his throat, he started "My name is Naruto Uzu- No, just Naruto for now. My likes include Jenova-chan, blades, mastering new Katas and Techniques and a good spar. My dislikes are those who judge its book by its cover and most of the population of Konoha. My hobbies include creating new Katas and Technique and mastering them, reading books, chatting with Jenova-chan and having a spar , with my chakra enhanced clone. My dream is to make my father proud by being the strongest of the strong and hopefully, be the most feared Shinobi/being that ever walked the Nations" Finished Naruto with a look of pure determination.

After hearing his introduction, the Kyuubi thought **'****Wants ****to ****be ****the ****strongest ****being ****to ****ever ****walk ****the ****Nations ... ****hmm, ****sounds ****like ****mate****material, ****but ****We****'****ll ****see ****how ****he ****grows****' "****Alright K****it, ****how ****bout ****I'll ****make ****you an agreement****, ****since ****I ****was ****responsible****'****ish****' ****for ****your ****misfortune ****an hour after ****you ****were ****born till later years, ****I****'****ll ****help ****you ****forge ****your ****blade ****with ****my C****hakra****"** Said the Kyuubi with no deception in her eyes

"What? Really? Are you sure? I mean... you don't have too" Argued Naruto as he wanted to make this blade on his own to prove that he is worthy of being the heir of this cathedral

"**It****'****s ****no ****trouble ****and ****think ****of ****it ****as ****repayment ****for ****ruining ****your**** '****childhood****'****. ****All ****I****'****ll ****be ****doing ****is ****giving ****you ****my ****demonic ****chakra ****so ****it ****would ****make your sword ****virtually ****indestructible ****and ****would ****only ****let ****YOU ****alone ****wield ****it****"** Stated the Kyuubi

"Alright then... if you say so; then let's get forging!" Screamed Naruto as he ran the same way he came from and back into reality.

**~ Flashback End ~**

After his meeting with the Queen of Bijuu's, She has been supplying him with her chakra so that he could insert it into the machine with specialized seals to withstand the demonic composition of her chakra and turn it into a liquid for it to be inserted into the hot metal that is supposed to be the blade.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

Arriving at the chamber that is Jenova's room, Naruto slowly walked to the capsule that held her and sat in front of it; his blade on his lap. Taking a few deep breathes, he spoke

"Jenova-chan, I did it. I finally made my blade, and I couldn't be prouder"

'My Naruto-kun, you sure looked like you've seen better days, but I can't be prouder of you than I am now. Now show me the blade Young One, let me see the beauty of the blade that you have forged with your own blood, sweat, tears, Chakra and Mako energy.

Nodding to her words, Naruto slowly lifted the cloth that has covered the LASRHA Blade to reveal:

A magnificent Zanbatou sized sword that looked similar to the Buster Blade that once belonged to Angeal. The differences, the blade now has a line, an inch wide, going through the middle as though it could be split in two, with what appear to be gun handles acting as a guard and revolver round right 'above' the handle

(Think of it as the original Buster Blade but there is a grey line in the middle and the gold parts that is originally part of the Buster Blade, .net/fs28/f/2008/132/f/1/Buster_sword_by_Wen_, is replaced with Squall's Gunblade with the revolver and all. If you have questions on what it looks like, please review and I might post a picture of it on my profile)

'Gasp' came the sudden voice of Jenova as she marvelled at the beauty and deadliness of the Blade. She remembered that Naruto admired Angeal's honour and must have used his Buster Blade as a base for his sword and added a Gunblade to it for extra range.

'It's beautiful Naruto-kun. What are you going to name it?' asked a very curious Jenova

"It's name? It's name is..."

* * *

><p>And... I dont know what to name the blade... so if you guys have any suggestions... please <strong>REVIEW IT!<strong> I need suggestions and stuff to improve the story so that the readers/fans would enjoy... reading it... If you're happy, I'm happy... ish... LOL... ANYWAYS

P.S. Sorry for those who got the first email... Its late and I'm sleepy.. heheheh anyways, this is chapter 3... not for... sorry

P.S.S. Sorry again for the emails but there was a mistake in some of the spelling and sentences that someone was kind enough to point out... I made the correction and checked it... hehehe sorry again folks! But this is tiring! and it was perfectly fine in Microsoft Words... ow well... lesson learned!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!... *PUPPY DOG EYES* PWEEEEEZZZEEE!**

BattleCharger - Mobilize!


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Rebellions

**Bonjour! Sorry for the late update on this but I've been busy with my other fic... hehehe anyways, Here it is! the fourth chapter! ow, and if you want some actions and stuff you're gonna have to wait till maybe the next chapter... because I want to build the story first... just like the romance and harem and lemons part. Heres some notes**

**(Note 1: Naruto would be GOD-LIKE... I don't want to hear complaints about him being too powerful... cause I already said he is going to be god-like for the last three chapters... and he will have a massive harem... but it will once the story is somewhat understandable and you guys know SOME of Narutos goals... maybe)**

**(Note 2: This will contain the bashing of Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.. Civilian Council and most of Konoha's population bashing... SLIGHT Kushina Bashing so to all her fans dont worry, she will redeem herself... and this chapter has a little bit to do with her realizing that she abandoned her son etc etc)**

**(Note 3: Starting next week I will not write another chapter until after the 21st of November because I have exams from the 14th... WISH ME LUCK!)**

**(Note 4: Due to the votes on the poll, Hinata will be in the harem so to all her haters please dont flame me and keep on reading + REVIEWING my fic with nice and positive comment that would make my day! :D *BIG SMILE*)**

**OW, as a side note, I registered as a Beta-Reader cause I'm an idiot... and if you're some what interested or something like that... you know what to do... cause I have no clue**

**(Note 5: There might be some elements from other animes in this story... just so you know)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything... except maybe the sword Idea... and plot line... maybe not... but anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enter Rebellions<strong>

**~ Previously ~**

A magnificent Zanbatou sized sword that looked similar to the Buster Blade that once belonged to Angeal. The differences, the blade now has a line, an inch wide, going through the middle as though it could be split in two, with what appear to be gun handles acting as a guard and revolver round right 'above' the handle

(Think of it as the original Buster Blade but there is a grey line in the middle and the gold parts that is originally part of the Buster Blade, .net/fs28/f/2008/132/f/1/Buster_sword_by_Wen_, the golden part is replaced with Squall's Gunblade with the revolver and all. If you have questions on what it looks like, please review and I might post a picture of it on my profile)

'Gasp' came the sudden voice of Jenova as she marvelled at the beauty and deadliness of the Blade. She remembered that Naruto admired Angeal's honour and must have used his Buster Blade as a base for his sword and added a Gunblade to it for extra range.

'It's beautiful Naruto-kun. What are you going to name it?' asked a very curious Jenova

"It's name? Its name is..."

**~ Present ~ **

"Yami No Hikari (Light of Darkness... is it a good name?)" Said Naruto in a voice filled with pride and excitement.

'Hito satsugai-sha' whispered Jenova in awe, through all her life experience before she was sealed inside the tank she has seen a lot of things and been to many place but this, this takes the cake by at least a quarter. He must have been inspired by Cloud's Buster Blade that he based his sword on Cloud's Blade and made it into a close/long range sword through a simple mechanism that he has installed inside the 'barrel' that is connected to another mechanism which he calls the 'trigger'. Why he called them that, she will never know. Anyways, by pouring little to no chakra, he could launch metal like projectiles of even his and Kyuubi's Chakra at will and kill and/or maim an enemy in a blink of an eye. What a true masterpiece.

Once she got the name through her head and understanding the meaning behind it, she said 'Congratulations on passing the "Right of Passage" of the Clan Naruto-kun, you truly did your father and the members before him proud; especially Cloud Strife himself if he were alive, I bet he would be honoured and surprised that you based your sword from his and modified it to fit your need. Now all you have to do is adjust your Taijutsu and Kenjutsu Katas for a Zanbatou and long ranged weapon. Good Luck Naruto-kun'

With that, Naruto left, though he hugged the tank that contained Jenova first and whispering a quiet thank you before heading back up to increase his training weights and regiment to better increase his strength, speed and reflexes. If he wants to be in the top, he must go beyond the impossible and beyond the impossible he shall go.

**~ Three Years Later ~**

It has been three long years worth of vigorous training but the results were worth it. He has mastered/perfected his style using the information inside the library for references for other styles. He has also removed the weights and changed it to gravity seals where he has set it up as X16 (the gravity works similar to square roots so it's like, the gravity of earth is 10 that means when it set to X10, it is mass of an object (which is Naruto) x 10 and then times the answer by ten again for ten times. It's kinda complicated but simple... If you don't understand I could always change it). He has already bonded with his sword to a level where it made Kisame Hoshigaki's and Samehada's bonds seem like they were enemies. He has understood the need of his sword and has set several finishing combos and even those that are used to maim the enemy or break his/her bones, just in case it is a capture-alive mission.

Due to the help of Shadow Clones, Naruto have finished reading every book in the library from the Cathedral and Underground Facility too, he has also sent his clones to the surface a few times a month to let him know what is 'going on' on the surface. The clones disguise themselves as the native animals that surround the forest and/or native animals from other Nations as well. This also helps in making Naruto stealthier and getting real life simulation on infiltration and information gathering.

This also serve a purpose of scouting the most suitable of Villages for him to repopulate his clan and his most suitable Villages would be Kirigakure No Sato or Amegakure No Sato in which he plan to end the war on both countries and make an alliance happen. He has discussed this situation with Jenova-chan and Kyuubi and both have decided that Kirigakure No Sato would be the first on the list. But first things first, he needs to help the Rebellion with the Bloodline Wars that they are currently attending and win; which would secure his place in the Village.

So here he is right now, making his way towards the Village Hidden in the Mist, trying to figure out where the location of the Mist Rebellion is located, or if they would find him instead. Of course the later happened as he was surrounded by Shinobi's wearing the standard Jounin and Chunin uniform for Mist (Which is like the ones from Konoha only Blue/Light Blue and Navy Blue) and wearing forehead protectors with the Mist symbol on it and a symbol for 'Rebellion' on the bottom of it. He took a good look at each of them and realized that there are about six Ninjas in total. Two Jounins, one of them male and the other female, and four Chunins, three male and one female. All of the guys share the same feature as in they either have black or brown hair with dark brown to dark moss green eyes that is cut in a short military like fashion, though a bit longer. They are well built, body wise, and are around the age of 21 – 31 (the Jounin is the oldest). One of the female, the Jounin, has light brown hair, which reached her shoulder, with brown eyes and a slightly muscular figure, for a women, with C-cup breast, and looks like she is 23 years old, while the other female, Chunin, has red-brownish hair that reaches her lower back and seems to act like a wave on shore, she has light green eyes that seem to reflect her cheerfulness even though she is on a mission. She has a body that would make most women jealous as she has a perfect hourglass figure with Low C-cup breast, they may not be big but they fit her figure perfectly and seem to be the age of 15 – 17.

The male of the Jounin spoke for the group as he seems to be the leader "You there! You are entering our territory! Are you part of Yagura's men?" the Jounin commanded with a tone filled with authority

Of course this being Naruto, he was never one for authority so he simply took a relaxed posture and said in tone filled with boredom but strength if you can see underneath the underneath "Well, since you asked that if I'm Yagura's men or not, then you must be the rebellions... and seeing your headband has the 'Rebellion' symbol on them, I am right" stated the blonde as he took a closer look at each one of them and judging their strengths. "Since you asked, no, I am not part of that bastards forces, I'm actually here to join you guys and help in the war, of course, I want something in return but it's not that expensive compared to my services" continued the blonde

The Chunins in the group, except the red head, scoffed at his words, since they believed that what could one person, especially a thirteen-year old, could do to turn the tide of the war though the Jounins were having other thoughts, they knew that the kid has strength, and lots of it, judging from the way the blonde moves and seem to be alert of his surrounding even though he looks relaxed, and the look behind his eyes states that he has power, and lots of it. That is when they finally notice his features, He has light blonde hair that is spiked in all direction but seem to be concentrated in the front and back (think Cloud's haircut), he is also wearing a sleeveless black cotton shirt and a cape that covers his right should and arm. He wears black fingerless gloves and two dark brown belts that is strapped on his torso in a shape of an X which holds a blade the size of a Zanbatou with a strange looking guard and mechanism right 'above' it. He wears black baggy pants with lots of pockets for scrolls that stick out a bit and black, steel-toed combat boots. All in all, the boy looks Hot (girls thought)/Cool (guys thought).

(Think Cloud's uniform from Advent Children)

Once the group have took a look at him, the Leader of the group asked "What makes you think that we will trust you and let you in the base? for all we know, you might be a spy for Yagura and might have a tracking seal placed on your body somewhere. And IF, that's a big IF, we DO trust you, what is it that you want in return for your 'services'?" questioned the Jounin with a suspicious tone at the end

"Well" Started Naruto "What I want is something that I should discuss with your 'Kage' and for how you can't trust me? Well you can't, but I know you are in need of help and one is better than none. You are losing the battle, right?" questioned Naruto

The Jounins weighed the pros and cons of accepting help from this stranger and decided that they need all the help they could get to win this war and free Kirigakure No Sato from Yagura's Iron Fist. Nodding to each other, the Leader nodded to Naruto as the formed a diamond shaped formation around him so that he wouldn't try anything funny. Naruto knew that they still haven't trusted him yet since their body is still tense as if they are ready for a surprise attack at any moment, which is probably the case.

**~ Few Minutes Later ~**

It was a tense and awkward few minutes for the Group and Naruto as they made their way to the Rebels Hidden Base which is located under a Mountain half the size of Mt Everest. The leader of the group approached a normal looking bolder and tapped it in a complex pattern whilst adding a few bits and pieces of his chakra every few random taps or so. This was to make sure that no one other than the Rebellion Ninja could get in without triggering the alarm and letting the ones inside the base know that there is an enemy.

When the boulder fully moved out of the way, it reveal to be hiding a neatly carved passage going deep inside the base of the mountain where there are torches every few metres inside the passage. The leader turned and look towards Naruto before he said "Alright, we will slowly enter the base and to make sure that you wouldn't try anything funny, you will be escorted by MIST Ninja's. Is that understood?"

Getting a nod of confirmation from the blonde, the Leader pulses his chakra ever so slightly messaging to the ANBU hidden in the passage walls that they have brought a 'guest of honour' to the base. A few seconds later, quarter of a dozen MIST Ninja shows up with mask that look like the aquatic creatures you could find in Kiri. The MIST and Jounin exchanged a nod before the group went back to patrolling the area but instead of all of them going, the female Chunin with reddish-brown hair stayed behind before walking past Naruto and saying in a soft voice "I am going to be your escort for when you stay in the base, common MIST-san, let's go and pay Onee-san a visit".

With that, the MIST ANBU, the red haired Chunin and Naruto stepped towards the base where once they passed the sensor seal that is located a metre inside the entrance, reactivated the security seals around the area and reclosed the entrance to the passage, walked towards the first 'checkpoint' which is a simple gate that covers the whole passage and seems to be reinforced with reinforcement seals and self-destruct seals, though they were hidden well.

Once they passed the fourth and final 'checkpoint' (for safety and security measure) they arrived at the main mess area where all the Rebellion Ninjas are either eating, talking with friends, training or doing something personal. As they entered, all eyes turned to Naruto with a look filled with curiosity and most of them tensed their muscle in preparation in case thing 'heat' up.

It took a few minutes for Naruto to get past security towards his destination, which is the temporary 'Kage' office, which is located at the end of the cavern, near the emergency secret exit that only the top officers knew of. The temporary office is nothing more than a regular Army tent only slightly larger with the Kiri and Rebellion symbol on each of the 'doors'. The group which consist of the MIST ANBU, the red haired Chunin and Naruto stopped a metre from the tent as the Chunin walked towards the hidden ANBU near the door and asked if her sister was busy or not which she got a negative as a reply.

Once she heard the reply, she told the rest of the ANBU to return to their respective duties and told Naruto to follow her, in which he did. Once he entered, he saw a table filled with maps and plans for ambush, counter attacks, massive scale attack or movement/shipment of items/Shinobis, etc. Behind the table, he saw one of the most beautiful women he ever saw. She has long reddish-brown hair that reaches her mid thigh and seems to look like the wave in the middle of the ocean. She has bright green eyes that shows her strength, knowledge and a proud women. She wears a blue battle Kimono like clothing that seemed to hug her figure, which makes her more of a turn on. She also has High C-Cup to Low D-Cup breast (don't know her size so bear with me) which compliments her figure. This is the leader of the Rebellion, Mei Terumi.

Beside her was a man with spiky short, silver hair and a Kiri headband on his head. He has an eye patch over his right eye and paper earring with seals written all over them. He is also wearing a light blue battle Kimono. He is Ao, the Rebellions second in command. And all around him are the high generals with each leading a group that is special in something like Long Range, Close Range, Medic, etc. When the red-haired Chunin entered the tent, all eyes were upon her and Naruto. Before anyone could say anything the red haired Chunin said "Onee-san, nice to see you again, hope the stress and paperwork haven't gotten to you yet anyways, I have brought you a new comrade and he wishes to speak with you about a deal. He is willing to extend his help to us in return for something, but he hasn't stated it yet since he wants to discuss it with you"

"Maya, it's nice to see you too, and who is this comrade that is willing to help us in our time of need?" replied/questioned Mei but before the now named Maya could reply, Naruto walked in front of her with a look of confidence and pure determination and said

"That would be me; I am willing to help you in any way possible to win this war in exchange for me to have one small, simple request"

"Hmm, and what is your name young man?" Questioned Mei

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto"

* * *

><p>And DONE! Like I said above, the action will occur the next chapter because the guys at the base wants to test Naruto's strength. So what do you think? pretty boring? awesome? <strong>REVIEW!...<strong>

**Here are the Harem so far:**

1. Hinata (Seems to be the most popular... and her shyness is a major HOT BONUS!)

2. Female Kyuubi (Maybe Overused but still enjoyable)

3. Jenova (Starts off as a Mother/Sister Relationship but builds up to be more than that *gasp*)

4. Tifa (Because she's hot... and I need some female characters from FF7)

5. Aerith (Same reason as above)

6. Fu (because I like Tanned Skinned Hot Girls)

7. Tsume and Hana (HOT FERAL FEMALE WHOS IN HEAT! AWOOOOOO! PLUS HOT MILF!)

8. Kagura (If I can make a good background story for her... and how they will meet... maybe)

9. Karin (HOTish, Smart and an awesome sensor! HELL YEAH!)

10. Karui (HOT BLOODED AND BEAUTIFUL! WOOHOO!)

11. Konan (A definitely MUST!)

12. Kurotsuchi (Arranged marriage for peace between countries but blossomed into love... plus her tomboyish attitude is a bonus

13. Anko (Love this paring)

14. Yugito + Nibi (Hot kittens in bed :P)

15. Samui (Busty Blonde! NYESH!)

16. Shion (Possibly... to keep the heiress line... overused plot.. i know... cant think of other)

17. Tayuya (Of coarse! Story has no meaning without swearing... especially in bed! :P... sorry if i disturb some people)

18. Temari (Totally in love with this parring... I like seeing the two of them together.. WHOS WITH ME?)

19. Mei TERUMI? (NYESSSSHHH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT... MILF)

20. Kushina Uzumaki (after she redeems herself)

21. Natsumi (That will be the name of Naruto's twin...)

22. Lightning (I might try and add her to the harem... if possible... but who knows... I'll try... cause she's hot...)

23. Koyuki (same reason as Shion.. and she's hot)

24. Yuffie (almost forgot about her but dont worry!)

25. Ayame (hot chick serving ramen in bed *drools*)

**For those who are looking forward to more FF pairing... umm sorry to disappoint but there wont be any other FF girls pairing... I put Lightning in there becuase I like her and she is awesome! so sorry!**

**If there is something you would like to say even if its a simple "Good Job Mate" ****RIVIEW.. LOL... anyways, if there is some mistake please notify me that way I could correct it for others to enjoy. And if there are any suggestions that you would like me to know please review... and if its criticizing my work please make it clear on what you criticize on that way I could improve it etc etc. Cheer Boys! + Girls (if any)**

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

BattleCharger - Transform and Conquer!


End file.
